The present invention relates to an electric blasting device, or more specifically to an electric blasting device using aluminum foil.
An electric blasting device has many advantages over the conventional blasting device, e.g., explosives or dynamites, in that it generates less vibration and noise with almost no spattering fragments. The conventional electric blasting devices of the past utilize customized aluminum wires or use a kneaded mixture of aluminum powder and water as explosives in order to cause chemical reactions therein. However, this sort of methods are problematic for the following reasons: (a) they must use customized aluminum wires or powder, which are difficult to find in the marketplace; (b) the reaction time is extended therein; and (c) the issue of safety arises due to the far-scattering fragments from blasting a bedrock.
In line with solving the aforementioned problems, the objective of the present invention lies in providing an economical and safe electric blasting device and an aluminum foil installation structure by means of using aluminum foil which is easily accessible in the marketplace, Instead of using hard-to-obtain aluminum powder or wires.
The present invention relates to an electric blasting device using aluminum foil, the objective of which lies in providing an economical and safe electric blasting device. In line with this objective, a portion of the outer conductor of the cable is removed, and the aluminum foil is inserted therein in order to electrically connect the inner and outer conductors. Between the aluminum foil and the inner conductor, water, an insulator, and a teflon tube are inserted. When pulse high-current is made to flow, the aluminum foil changes into the condition of plasmas and the aluminum therefrom and water react to generate explosive power.